Twist
by KandaYu18
Summary: AU. Allen Walker, a student studying drama at a college in London, didn't expect that being forced to go to a nightclub one night by his mentor would result in him...meeting the most unusual group of people all gathered in the one place. Yullen, LaviLena.
1. Chapter 1

**Twist**

 **Summary:** AU. Allen Walker, a student studying drama at a college in London, didn't expect that being forced to go to a nightclub one night by his mentor would result in him...meeting the most unusual group of people all gathered in the one place. Yullen, LaviLena.

 **Chapter One**

 **Meeting**

It wasn't that Allen Walker disliked going out. In fact, he loved going out and meeting new people— but he had prioritised his studies for college over going out. But having a private mentor like Cross Marian, anything he had planned was quick to get thrown out the window within minutes.

"We're going out," the redheaded male had told him, drinking a glass of wine as he eyed his white-haired student down, managing to bring Allen's attention away from the book he was reading. "I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but you're damn annoying. Like a little stiff bookworm that can only think about studying."

"I have to though," was Allen's typical response. "It's not like I had the money to pay for a place in, so all I really have now are my grades-"

"Your piss poor grades," Cross spoke bluntly, taking another swig of wine. "Face it kid, the only reason you got in there was because of my letter of recommendation."

Allen held back the urge to insult, closing his book and letting out a soft sigh.

"Where are you planning on going, sir?" he asked, his tone calm as he moved to the other side of the room and placed his books back on his carefully arranged shelves. "You've already got a drink in you, so…"

"We'll go to a nightclub," he responded, a smirk widening on his face. "Get you to loosen up a bit, stupid apprentice."

That was when Allen knew that his mentor had drank too much already since he had forgotten that he wasn't even of age to enter a nightclub.

 **Twist**

Well, considering Allen thought the entire night out was going to end in disaster, things had gone quite...smoothly. He had lost Cross within the first five minutes but ended up getting dragged into a group of people by a drunken girl, who Allen had presumed to be Chinese from her appearance and accent, who said she had to introduce him to her friend since she had never met anyone with snow hair.

Allen could only let himself get dragged, smiling somewhat nervously as the group he was dragged into looked him down and asked his name, which caused him to scratch the back of his head with his right hand.

"I'm...um...my name is Allen Walker," he responded, surprised when a redhead wearing an eyepatch, his emerald green eye looking calculating. He guessed that he was most likely looking at his scarred hand, or perhaps the one covering his left eye. "Nice to meet you-"

"I don't understand," the redhead suddenly spoke, cutting Allen off. "Why do you have white hair? I thought you might have dyed it-"

"Lavi, don't be so rude!" the girl slapped the redhead on the shoulder, shaking her head. "Really, is that the first thing you could think to ask about-"

"I was born with white hair," Allen answered, having already been asked about his white hair before. "It's a mystery, even to the doctors I've visited."

Lavi blinked, a spark going through his eye as he laughed, draping his arm around Allen's shoulder and then raised his hand.

"Not that it matters, I guess!" a grin cracked his face. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Lenalee Lee, she came all the way from China with her brother to study design."

The drunken girl who had dragged him over in the first place gave a smile and nodded her head. Allen focused on her features a bit more, then glanced away when he felt his cheeks flush slightly at the realization that she was rather...cute.

"And he completely forgets to introduce himself," she laughed, smiling softly. "He is Lavi Bookman, from America. He is studying history- like the rest of his family. He's actually really intelligent, so don't let him fool you with his childishness."

Lavi Bookman didn't seem like the kind of person who would be intelligent but on closer inspection, Allen could tell how critical an eye he had, since he had been stared down by it for a few moments. He appeared to be quite observant yet hid it behind his talkative behaviour.

"Let's see…" Lavi scanned the room, then pointed across the room towards a tanned male. "Over there is Tyki Mikk and beside him is his younger sister, Rhode. From Portugal, I think Rhode is studying psychology, while Mikk works as a model."

"I think he's a budding actor as well," Lenalee commented, tilting her head. "I think I read that in _Vogue_ magazine. He's becoming pretty popular these days."

Lavi rolled his lone eye, taking a swig of his beer and then glanced at Allen, noticing that he hadn't been drinking anything.

"Underage?" Allen couldn't help but jump at Lavi's sudden comment, which caused the redhead to chuckle. "Thought as much. Surprised you even got in here in the first place."

"My mentor is a womanizer," Allen responded dryly, closing his silver eyes. "The girl who allowed us in was too busy getting swooned."

"You came with a teacher?" Lenalee asked, sounding a tad bit surprised as she hiccuped. "I thought that was against the rules…"

"Private mentor," Allen answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't really have a choice in the matter. He was adamant on teaching me. I got dragged here because I was told to loosen up."

Lavi rose a brow before walking off, returning a few moments later with a bottle of beer, handing it over to Allen, who tried to turn it down but failed miserably.

"If you managed to get in here, you might as well have a few drinks," Lavi snickered. "Besides, it'll be your _mentor_ who gets in trouble if you get stopped for I.D."

Allen raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig, the unfamiliar flavour causing him to crinkle his nose but he didn't make a comment on it as he watched Lavi scan the room again.

"Oh, there he is," Lavi's tone became cheerful. "Over there is Yu Kanda, from Japan. In case you can't already tell, he got accepted into a really prestigious dance school called _Innocence_. Far from innocent, I tell you, once you see the way he dances."

Allen could tell straight away. The male had long black hair, which seemed to swish around from his movements, his cobalt eyes somewhat glazed over from drinking alcohol. Even though there were people dancing and jumping all around him, he stood out, his moves smooth and fluid. If Allen hadn't been told who he was, however, he would have accidentally mistaken him to be a woman if he didn't see his face because of his slim figure…

And then he paled drastically as the man he cried his mentor appeared behind Yu Kanda, placing his hands on his hips and leaning over to whisper in his ear. Even Lavi and Lenalee froze in place, going wide-eyed as Kanda stopped dancing, his hair covering as eyes as Cross Marian flirted with him.

Within seconds, Kanda had whipped around and cracked a punch across Cross' face, sending the drunk man stumbling back a few steps, growling low in his throat.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," he hissed low in his throat, his accent giving away his origins, especially when he cursed in Japanese before switching back to English. "I'm not a fucking _woman_. Go get your eyes tested bastard."

Not many people in the nightclub seemed too surprised by Kanda's assault on Cross, which made it seem that this wasn't the first time someone had mistaken him to be a woman. Allen was glad that he hadn't bumped into him before meeting Lavi and Lenalee.

"And the man who got punched is my mentor…" Allen groaned softly, choosing to chug down the beer Lavi had bought him before placing it down on one of the nearby tables. Lenalee was staring at Allen, jaw dropped, while Lavi looked somewhat sympathetic. "I'm going to take him back home before he causes more trouble...he might know that this...Yu is male now, but he isn't one to give up."

"If you say so," Lavi replied, resting his hand on his hip. "In case you ever speak to Yu though, call him Kanda. He's a bit weird with people calling him by his first name."

Allen wanted to question why Lavi referred to him as Yu instead of Kanda but didn't bother as he went and grabbed Cross by the arm, who was now harassing a group of girls.

"Come on sir," he let out an exasperated sigh. "We need to go home to put ice on your face. I can see a lump."

Cross seemed irritated with him as he was forcibly dragged out, spitting out insults about his idiocy, but Allen didn't mind. He was used to these comments coming from his teacher.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can stop and buy a bottle of wine on the way back," Allen offered, knowing it was the only way to shut him up. "And you can tell me all about the _charming_ woman that inflicted this damage on you-"

"Shut up, stupid apprentice," Cross groaned as they stepped out into the fresh air. "That _woman_ must have been the devil's daughter, I tell you."

Drunk to the point that Kanda's comment on him not being a woman never sunk in. Allen merely agreed with him, allowing him to stop and buy his wine, then returned to his apartment, wondering if he was going to get any sleep tonight at all.

 **Twist**

It wasn't as if Cross was alcohol dependent. Allen knew why Cross sometimes went through these bouts of heavy drinking- and it was usually something to do with a pretty attractive woman rejecting him, which was pretty sad in his opinion.

Who was the last one? Maria, was it? Allen shrugged his shoulders at his own thoughts, making sure Cross was sitting on his couch as he went into his kitchen, grabbing a bag of frozen peas. When he approached his mentor and pressed it against his cheek, he gained a grumble in response, but no protest followed after.

"So has it finally sunk in that Kanda isn't a woman?" Allen asked casually, watching as Cross swirled his wine. "I can understand how you made the mistake. I had to look twice to confirm myself."

"What guy goes around with hair that length and is so damn _skinny?_ " Cross muttered, making a gesture with his hand. "But damn, he could punch _hard_ -"

Allen closed his eyes when he took a seat on the couch, Cross ranting on about Kanda, the white-haired teen no longer paying attention when he kept repeating his words.

It was fun, meeting Lavi and Lenalee. Though he highly doubted he would meet them again. Probably.

Cross quietened down when he didn't get a response from his student, glancing towards him to see that he was fast asleep, a peaceful expression crossing his face. He placed his glass of wine down, reaching over and making Allen lay down on the couch, grabbing one of the throws and covering him with it.

"Don't think I wasn't watching you, idiot," Cross murmured, his behaviour shifting and making it seem like he was never drunk in the first place. "You were enjoying yourself more than me."

With that, Cross left Allen to sleep in peace, the white-haired boy curling up, his white locks falling in front of his scarred eye, for the first time in a long time falling asleep with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twist**

 **Summary:** AU. Allen Walker, a student studying drama at a college in London, didn't expect that being forced to go to a nightclub one night by his mentor would result in him...meeting the most unusual group of people all gathered in the one place. Yullen, LaviLena.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Lavi Bookman**

His name was Allen Walker, born in London and abandoned by his parents who had deemed him cursed for his white hair. He was then adopted by a man called Mana, who didn't seem fazed by his appearance in the slightest.

His left arm was scarred with burns from being in a car accident as a teenager, which resulted in Mana's death, his eye having a jagged red scar crossed down it from the broken glass, which thankfully didn't blind him. If it weren't for Cross Marian picking him up and placing him back on his feet…

Allen had no idea what he would've done without the redheaded womanizer slapping sense into him.

He awoke with a start, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes, brushing messy white locks away from his face as he registered that he had fallen asleep on his couch— though he couldn't remember wrapping himself in a throw, the last thing he remembered was Cross bitching about Yu Kanda.

Speaking of Cross, he was nowhere to be found. Allen let out a sigh, knowing that his mentor had a habit of disappearing without explanation. He decided, while he had peace and quiet, to study.

Though his expression went sour when he came to realize that Cross had spilled wine over a few of his textbooks. _Expensive_ textbooks. That he slaved for hours at numerous one-off jobs to pay for.

"Damn it," he took a breath in, then ran his hand through white locks. "So much for saving for a new laptop-"  
He took a quick glance at the coffee table, seeing a bulky looking laptop sitting there, scuffed and battered. It had seen better days.

Reaching up, he started to unbutton his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom, sliding it off of his slim frame and then paused to stare at the mirror, focusing on his arm for a few moments. He shook his head quickly, proceeding to turn on the shower and get ready to head into town—

And silently pray that the books had dropped in price since the last time he was in.

 **Twist**

Allen should have known that the prices wouldn't have changed. Out of all of them, history was by far the most expensive. Since he had scraping grades to begin with, one of his conditions to stay on the drama course was by qualifying in five other subjects at a certain level— and the only one he had managed to have perfect grades for was music, since he could play a piano and read music from a very young age.

He reached up for the last textbook they had left for studying the French Revolution. Though before he could grab it, someone else picked it up and he felt his heart sink. Damn Cross and his stupid drinking habits-

"Allen?" the white-haired teen blinked and then focused on the male who had picked up the textbook, his eyes widening in recognition. "I didn't know you were studying history- or are you just interested in it?"

"Lavi," Allen had calmed, blinking slowly as he lowered his hand from the shelf. "No, I'm studying drama at the college. My grades were pretty bad though, so they wanted me to study five additional subjects."

"Ouch, sounds rough," Lavi nodded his head, staring at the book. "So history just so happens to be one of them?"

Allen flinched and then nodded his head, pointing a shaky hand to the textbook that Lavi was holding.

"Yeah, and that was one of the textbooks that I actually owned until my mentor spilt wine over a couple of them…" he pulled at his hair. "And I can't exactly order a new one, college starts in a few days and—"

"That's quite the problem you have there," Lavi then stared at the textbook himself. "And I also need it, considering my main subject is history...we could share?"

"Share?" Allen looked doubtful. "That would be a pain to pass the book around. Actually, why are you even offering, you don't even know me that well-"

"I'd feel bad," Lavi sighed. "I don't really need the book...I could learn everything off of my old man if I so wished, but I want to learn without his help. I'm actually really good at remembering things, so...I don't know, maybe I could help ya?"

As tempting as it was, Allen couldn't help but wonder why Lavi was being so generous, when they had only met last night, at a nightclub, for less than an hour. His mentor had hit on one of his _male friends_! How embarrassing, Allen didn't even want to remember now.

"Look," Lavi's expression turned serious. "I know we didn't talk very long, but I can tell you're a nice guy and all. Lenalee was head over heels for you- though I don't know if your appearance caused that. I never really asked. I'd like to be friends with ya."

"But I'll be so busy with studying and stuff…" Allen responded slowly, deflating. "You're probably in a really well-known college, or maybe university…"

"True," Lavi tilted his head. "What college did you get accepted into?"

"Um...Black Order…"

Lavi almost dropped the textbook, his lone green eye almost popping out of his skull in shock, then pointed an accusing finger at Allen.

"You said your grades were bad! How did you get into the Black Order?!" Lavi was in the middle of freaking out, which caused Allen to become slightly nervous at his behaviour since everyone was looking at them now. "You must have done something seriously impressive to get in there!"

"I really didn't," Allen let out a sigh. "My mentor wrote me a letter of recommendation. If he were anyone else but Cross Marian, then I wouldn't have gotten in."

"Wait, the guy who flirted with Yu was _Cross Marian_?" Lavi then rested his hand on Allen's shoulder, patting it roughly. "I can't believe you have someone like him as your _mentor_ -"

"Is he really that big a deal?" Allen murmured, his expression going blank. "I think he's an ass."

"Considering that he was one of the Black Order's first prodigies, of course he's well known!" Lavi huffed softly. "People would kill for him to be their mentor, but he refuses to teach anyone."

Allen rose a brow at this. If that really was the case, then why was Cross hanging around someone like him?

"Um...I don't know…" he mumbled, glancing down. "He watched me play piano once and then told me then and there that he was going to teach me, whether I wanted him to or not."

"Damn," Lavi whistled softly, then a grin cracked his face. "Well, we can share then! Because I'm going to Black Order college as well."

Allen's eyes lit up, reaching for his wallet, but Lavi stopped him.

"C'mon, I'll buy it, since I'll want to keep it after you pass history," he then dragged Allen to the counter, placing it down and swiping his card before he could start protesting. "Besides, from the way you were grudgingly looking at it...you don't really have that much money, do you?"

Allen cursed him. He had already picked up that Lavi was critical and observant, so it was no surprise that he had picked up on his body language. His wallet, however, felt a lot more full now that he hadn't been forced to buy the textbook.

"Thanks for-"

"Now let's go out and get lunch!" his expression turned brighter, grabbing Allen by the arm and dragging him. "Lenalee will be so happy that I found you again!"

"Wait, if you're going out on a date with Lenalee I shouldn't disturb-"

"Pfft, I wish I was going out on a date with Lenalee," Lavi let out a sigh, then glowered. "No one will ever get to date her, not when she has a brother that has a severe sister complex and will most likely make me suffer a horrible death-"

For some reason, Allen felt relieved to hear that. It just meant that Lenalee was safe from the likes of Cross, who had always had the sense to stay clear from girls who had older brothers or over-protective parents. He must have dealt with this problem before.

"If I'm not getting in the way-"

Though he didn't need an answer, since Lavi was intent on dragging him along anyway.

 **Twist**

"Don't worry too much about it Lena, we'll see you when you get here," Lavi was speaking on the phone, glancing at Allen, who was drinking a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, we've already got drinks- we won't eat without you though! Yeah, see ya soon. Bye."

Allen watched as he hung up, his silver hues flickering as he watched Lavi pick up his own coffee and drink, his lip twitching into a smile.

"You like her, don't you?" he was quick to move back when Lavi started choking on his coffee, rolling his eyes. "Really? It was just a question-"

"I wasn't expecting it!" he then placed his cup down, closing his eye. "And yeah, I guess. She's way out of my league though- and I think she has a crush on Yu."

"On Kanda?" Allen shrugged. "I guess I can see why she might like him, but still…"

"He's a jackass!" Lavi complained, which caused Allen to still. "He's so antisocial and always looks down at people. True, he's nicer to Lenalee than the rest of us, but it's like he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed every morning!"

"You're jealous of him," Allen commented. "That's why you only see all of his flaws."

"You haven't even spoken to him beansprout!" Allen felt his eyebrow twitch at the name he was just called. "He's insensitive, stuck-up and-"

"Lavi Bookman, if you're talking about Kanda again, so god help me I really will pour my tea over you!" Allen and Lavi froze, the redhead slowly turning to look at Lenalee, who was standing behind him. "We were talking to each other only minutes ago, what caused the conversation to go to Kanda?!"

"We were talking about how my mentor got rejected by him,"Allen decided to step in and save Lavi before he got slaughtered. "He was trying to explain to me why Kanda punched Cross across the face."

Lenalee blinked, her expression suddenly turning apologetic.

"Oh...were you just making Kanda sound mean so that Allen had something to go tell his teacher when he see's him again?" she asked. "I guess...that kinda makes sense...not really, but sometimes guys just don't make sense…"

"Y-Yeah...that was exactly it," Lavi looked relieved that Allen had pretty much saved him from his fate. "I like Yu, I wouldn't be friends with him if I didn't, r-right?"

"Right." Lenalee and Allen spoke at the same time as she took her seat at the table, picking up the menu. There was silence for a few moments, Lenalee's expression lighting up as she pointed at the menu.

"They do cake," she said cheerily. "I'm going to have that. What about you Lavi, Allen?"

"Ah, I think I'll probably get a baguette or something…" Lavi answered, not paying too much attention as he watched Allen stare the menu down.

"I think I'll have…" his eyes then sparkled. "A bowl of asparagus soup with crusty bread, maybe with some extra slices, a cheese-and-ham toastie, chips and gravy, a roll with bacon and egg, a platter of nachos, chicken-"

"Can you seriously eat all that?" Lenalee blurted, then covered her mouth. "I-I mean, it seems like an awful lot…"

"Really?" Allen blinked, then smiled. "I'm only ordering a quarter of what I normally eat."

Lavi looked amused, letting out a laugh. No wonder Lenalee wanted to be friends with Allen, he had quite a character. Though the more he thought about the white-haired teen, the more confused he got.

Why did it feel like there was more to Allen than what met the eye?


End file.
